Dark and Dangerous Love
by Cindel Mortem
Summary: For safety the Dursleys, Harry, and some others move to Cross Academy. With Harry being a vampire, hunter, and wizard life just got more complicated. With the everyday drama of Cross, Harry and co must find a way to live and keep their sanity! With love and danger around every corner, watch as Harry and his group try to make a life for themselves and survive the fangirls!
1. Chapter 1

For the first time since he has started Hogwarts, he does not wish to return. 

The Dursleys had sat down and talked about Harry while he was at school, and realized that Harry had done nothing to warrant their hate, and that he was a very good person. Not five seconds after they had agreed that, an owl flew through the window. Petunia  
was the first to reach the owl, so she took the letter from it. Seeing as the letter was addressed to all of them, Petunia opened it, and tears welled up in her eyes. The handwriting was that of her late sister Lily. Composing herself, Petunia read  
the letter out loud. The letter was as follows:

Dear Petunia,

I know that you may be mad at me about the fight we had, but this is important. I have a feeling that James and I are not going to make it through this you are reading this, then I was correct on this assumption. I wanted you to know, that it was not  
my idea to leave Harry with you. I have a feeling that Dumbledore will block mine and James' wills. If you are given Harry, know that it was Dumbledore's doing. James and I plan to let Harry's godparents raise him. Know, that I would love for you  
to raise our son,but I feel that Dumbledore will do something to harm you, your family, my son, or all of you. There was a prophecy made just before Harry was born. If the prophecy is true, my poor baby will never have a good prophecy basically makes  
a little boy the martyr and "hero" of the entire Magical Britain. No child should should be faced with that. I have a feeling that Dumbledore is going to do something to Harry, for example, drop Harry on a doorstep in only a blanket, with only a letter  
as explanation. However, I believe that the letter will have charms or potions that as soon as you touch the letter will lead you to hate my son. If I am right, the charms should start faltering if he saves you, his magic spikes for some reason, or  
it nears his magical inheritance. I wish to warn you beforehand, that when Harry gets his inheritance, it will be on the stroke of midnight on his 16th birthday. The inheritance will be very painful, I would recommend that you find someone to put  
up silencing charms around your house, so that your neighbors stop listen to your conversations, or you give him the letter to read it. I also recommend that you take Harry and the rest of your family to Gringotts to have them do some tests to make  
sure Dumblefuck, sorry Dumbledore, didn't mess up your lives too. If I am correct, go to Knockturn Alley to get Harry a new wand. I would also recommend, that you throw a birthday party for him, and quiz him on all his true friends are before you  
bring them over. Please love my son when I no longer can.

With lots of love,

Lily Evans

As soon as Petunia finished reading the letter, she broke down into tears. Dudley and Vernon comforted her, and talked about the letter. With some thought, they realized that everything it said was true. After seeing the time, they quickly got ready,  
and headed for King's Cross Station, to pick up the boy they really needed to apologize to.

~On Hogwarts Express~

Harry had gone to use the restroom, and was on his way to his compartment, when he heard Ron and Ginny talking to him.

"I can't believe him. Harry is such an attention whore! He doesn't share anything! He even gets better grades than me!"

"Ron, it's not my fault for that. You are the one that is controlling his life for that part. My problem is that even though I give him the potions, he still has yet to fall for me! Mom is going to be so mad when she finds out that the love potions aren't  
working! If he doesn't fall for me, I won't be able to marry him!"

"I know, I am having the same problem with Hermione! Except she doesn't lead to our family becoming rich beyond all reason! Truthfully though, I am scared that Dumbledore is going to lash out at us for our failures! Harry was supposed to die at the tournament!  
I am tired of being in Harry-fucking Potter's shadow! The sooner you get married or pregnant, the sooner we can kill him!"

That was the last that Harry heard of the conversation, as he had run away from the compartment with tears running down his face. He didn't care who saw him, or who he ran into. All he knew was that he had to get away.

After nearly getting ran over from a sobbing Harry Potter; Luna, Neville, Draco, Fred, George, Snape, and Lupin who had all been discussing why the teacher and former teacher were on the train, ran after Harry to see what was wrong. They had all just  
seen the strongest person they know crying his heart out. They had to fix it.

Harry had just opened the first empty compartment he could find, and collapsed to the ground to cry away his pain. Not even 20 seconds after that, he was scooped into a huge group hug. The sudden comfort, caused him to calm down enough to see who was  
hugging him. To his ultimate surprise, it was Neville, Luna, Draco, Fred, George, Hermione, Snape, and Lupin.

Luna was the first to ask, "Why are you crying Harry?"

"Yeah-" Fred said.

"Why are you?" George continued.

"So broken?" The twins finish together.

"I will let you answer those questions before I pile more on," Snape said soothingly.

"I had left my compartment to use the loo, and I was about to go back onto my compartment when I heard Ron and Ginny taking.

"What did they say cub, to make you so heart broken?" Lupin asked with concern.

"They… I… I can't say it. Snape will you use legilimens to see what I heard? I can't bring myself to say it." Harry said it with so much raw emotion, everyone wanted to smother him in love.

"If that is what you wish, then I will do so." With that said, Snape carefully grabbed Harry's face, and said, "Legilimens." As soon as he did so, he saw and heard everything his friends said, as well as all of Dumbledore's meddling in Harry's life. Snape  
didn't even notice that when he gently removed himself from Harry's mind, that he himself was crying.

This lead Draco to ask, "Uncle Sev, what did they say? What's wrong?"

In reply, Severus gently told everyone what Ron and Ginny said word for word. When he was finished, everyone was crying.

When everyone calmed down, Draco and Severus apologized for everything they did and explained why. Everyone then swore a magical oath to protect, love, serve, and care for Harry.

Harry, who did not want to deal with Ron and Ginny, asked how they were going to get his and Hermione's stuff from their old compartment. Then it came to him.

"Hey Remus, could you go to the compartment, and get our stuff? If Ron and Ginny ask, Hermione and I got sick, and can't leave the location you put us in so we can rest. You can leave with our stuff saying we can't have visitors, so that we get our required  
rest. If they ask how long till we can leave our resting spot, tell them when we get to King's Cross. That way we are not disturbed, and can separate on the way out."

After Harry voiced this plan, everyone was looking at him like he had a second head.

"What? Do you guys not like the plan?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No, we love the plan. We are just trying to figure out how you became so Slytherin," Neville replied.

"Oh, that's because I was supposed to be in Slytherin." Harry said simply. "Now go, Remus," Harry said simply yet sternly.

"Going, I'm going." Lupine said submissively.

"Harry did you just make a werewolf submit to someone who isn't an alpha?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"What are you talking about Hermione? I just asked him to get our stuff," Harry replied confused.

"Harry, Remus is either an alpha, or only listens to an alpha. Last I checked you are not one, and should not be able to tell him what to do," Severus said to clarify Hermione's question.

"I don't know, I just told him, and he listened," Harry answered honestly.

Remus walked through the door with all of their stuff.

"Here you go guys. Sorry it took so long. The kids wouldn't leave me alone. Why are looking at me like that? What did I do?" Remus asked.

"Lupin, why did you follow Harry's commands so easily?" Severus asked bluntly.

"That would be because my wolf sees him not only as its cub, but as alpha as well," Lupin answered.

"Ok, so I'm you alpha?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes,yes you are. That is why I have an easier time transforming on the full moon. When I was in school, I was considered alpha, but I'm not an alpha. When I met you, my wolf felt your power, and labeled you alpha." Lupin supplies to the group while putting  
everyone's stuff up.

Everyone was talking about this, when a ringing surprised everybody. They all looked for the sound, until Harry pulled a phone out of his bag and answered it.

"Hello, this is Harry Potter speaking. How may I help you?" Harry said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Aunt Petunia. Why are you calling me? I thought you didn't like me. What?! Ok, my group and I will sneak out the back and meet you at the ice cream shop. Yes, I'll make sure we are dressed properly. You are all forgiven. Bye." Harry said, then  
hung up the phone. "Ok, so we have a change in plans. Remus I need my trunk please," Harry said with convection.

"Here you go Harry," Remus said as he placed the trunk onto the ground.

Harry then opened the trunk and stepped into it. "Come on guys. Follow me," he then disappeared into the trunk.

"What the?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well you heard him, let's go," Neville said simply, while stepping into the trunk and disappearing as well. Everyone else quickly followed.

"Good to know that I didn't scare you too much. Now, we don't have much time to do this. My aunt called, and Dumbledore and his crew are waiting on the platform for us. Sirius had snuck out as his animagus form, and heard my aunt, uncle, and cousin expressing  
their sadness for treating me like they did and how they are going to get out of Dumbledore's meddling. This lead to him to telling them to meet somewhere else. He is with them, and I am taking all of you on my aunt's orders. To do so, you all need  
to look like muggles. Here are clothes that are size altering to fit you body as soon as you put them on. Now, while you pick out your style of clothes, I am going to take a quick shower and change. Oh, Hermione, your clothes are still in their normal  
section. See you in a few." With that said, Harry grabbed stuff out of a closet and disappeared behind a door.

"Well, ok then,"was said by everyone but Neville and Hermione who went to sections that everybody just realized had their names on the wall above the door. With that done, everyone wandered over to the labeled sections to find their clothes style.

When Harry came out from behind the closed door, he was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a blood red shirt that had a black skull surrounded by grey roses, blood red combat boots, grey fingerless gloves, a studded belt, and black leather trench coat.  
His hair was also spiked, and had silver, and blood red tips. His nails were painted pitch black, and he had ear piercings of a wolf, grim, bat, fox, and stag on his right ear.

Snape was wearing a simple black shirt, pants, and boots, with his hair tied back with a black ribbon. Lupin was wearing a navy blue shirt, grey pants, and sneakers. Draco was wearing emerald green and black, Neville yellow and grey, Luna purple and silver,  
Hermione periwinkle and white, Fred light green and silver, while George was wearing light green and black.

While everyone was focused on seeing what they all preferred in muggles clothes, none of them were prepared to see Harry when he coughed to get their attention. To everyone, Harry looked that punk leader who only showed his true colors to those he trusted.

"We need to get out of here, the train is about to stop. When we out of the trunk, we need to shrink all of our stuff, Hermione put Hedwig and any other pets in here before it shrinks. When the train stops, we will be sneaking out the back, and then take  
the back way out of the train station. I recommend you all just follow me to get there. Let's go." Harry says, and as soon as finished, he walked up the stairs that lead out of the trunk, with everyone following.

As soon as everyone was out of the trunk, they followed the plan Harry had laid out. Right after the trunks were packed, shrank, and put into pockets, the train started to come to a stop. Harry quietly led everyone out of the compartment, and to the train  
door in the back that no one used. As soon as the train came to complete stop, they were stepping off and out of the train station. They easily snuck past everyone and got to the ice cream shop with no problem. Right as they stepped into the store,  
Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, and Sirius ran over to them and led them to the car. All of the kids sent letters to their guardians, telling them that they were staying at a friend's once they reached Privet Drive number four. After everybody had unpacked,  
Petunia read the letter from Lily again, and explained everything to Harry and his group.

The entire group from the train and the Dursleys, had connected quickly over the summer. Then on the day before Harry's birthday in the early morning, they all went to Gringotts. At Gringotts, they learned that all of the Dursleys had been cursed many  
times by Dumbledore. They also learned, that not only was Harry the richest person in Magical Britain, but that he was also a very powerful warlock and vampire hunter through birth. Harry had to get almost all of his magical and natural powers unblocked,  
and his body flushed of all the potions and spells that were given to him. The same thing had to be done to most of the group for the purification, minus the blocks of course. Following that, they all went to Knockturn Alley to get Harry, the kids,  
and Lupin a new wand. While everyone's wands were only slightly different to their previous, Harry's new one had changed completely. Harry's wand had elder wood, yew, cherry, marble, gold, silver, bronze, titanium, and weeping willow wood just for  
the exterior of the wand. The core of the wand had basilisk venom, ground up basilisk tooth, essence of a boggart, dementor blood, fire fox claw, phoenix tears, thestral hair, griffin heartstring, dragon blood, dragon tears, acromantula venom, and  
grindylow bone. Then for some reason, a drop of everyone's blood, emeralds, sapphires, yellow diamonds, rose quartz, onyx, and turquoise were called forth before the wand maker could make Harry's wand. The final product of the wand however, was beautiful  
beyond reason. There wasn't even a way to describe its beauty in words. The amazingness of the wand did not stop there, because the wand transformed itself into a staff, a scythe, a rod, a sword, a dagger, a gun, and a ring. When asked, the wand maker  
himself had no idea how the wan was doing so, or how all the components hadn't gone against each other to make the wand in the first place. All the man said, was that he fears for whoever pisses Harry off, and that all of their wands were free.

This leads us to 11:59pm on the night before Harry's birthday. Everyone is up and waiting for Harry to go through his inheritance. Then at exactly midnight, everyone heard the blood curdling pain filled screams of Harry Potter. A minute after it had started,  
it suddenly ended. After waiting another minute, everyone slowly entered the room Harry was in. What they saw, shocked them to the core. Harry's eyes were blood red and he had fangs. Harry had become a vampire, but not just any vampire, a pureblood  
vampire. Knowing what was going on, Snape undid his shirt and showed his neck to Harry. The others even the Dursleys, followed suit.

Before doing anything Harry asks, "Are you all sure? Once I bite you, you will all become vampires."

Everyone agreed to this, even Remus. Remus's agreement, actually had everyone stop for a minute to think.

"What would happen to Remus? I mean he is a werewolf," Sirius states/questions.

"Simple, I will become a vampire wolf hybrid," Remus states nonchalantly.

"Ok then, if this is what you wish, I shall bite all of you and mark you as mine. That way no other vampire can try and take you from me. We are a family now, and family sticks together." Harry says before carefully biting everyone.

After biting everyone, he allowed them to bite him in return, and they all officially became a pack/clan. It was after this, that everyone realized that everyone were hybrids minus Harry and the Dursleys. Remus and Draco are wolf vampire hybrids, Hermione  
and Luna are Neko vampire hybrids, Fred is a fire imp and vampire hybrid, George is a shadow imp and vampire hybrid, Neville is an elf and vampire hybrid, Severus is a dragon and vampire hybrid, and Sirius is a chimera and vampire hybrid.

"Well aren't we a band of misfits?" Dudley asks.

"A bundle of misfits that will get killed in Magical Britain for being different. We need to go somewhere safe. Not to mention, none of the parents to these kids, will allow said kids to be 'dark creatures'. Where can we go, not only for our safety, but  
our lord's safety as well." Petunia points out to get it dealt with.

"We can try to go to Hogwarts again without telling anyone, and if they find out we can quickly pack up and go to a safe home. How about we all research for a safe place that we can retreat to?" Harry recommends with a simple shrug.

As everyone is agreeing to this, Vernon suddenly perks up and runs downstairs. (Note, that the Dursley boys have been living with picky witches and wizards, and would have lost some weight with their now willing diet change. Also, since they are vampire,  
they can not be obese, and are now muscular and better looking). He soon comes back up, holding a pamphlet in the air for a place called Cross Academy.

"This was in that letter from Lily. We just ignored it in the beginning. I think she wants us to go here, seeing as her writing has a number here and says call in case of emergency." Vernon said while handing it over to Harry to look at.

Looking at it, Harry nods his consent to call that number at a later time.

To change the subject Dudley asks, "So dear cousin of mine, how do you feel about your inheritance?"

"I like it, but it hurts! I am so happy that my eyesight has been enhanced due to this as well! Life is sure going to be a lot more interesting. There is absolutely no point in denying that," Harry replies with a smile.

 **That is all for this chapter! Please leave a review. Little note of warning, any and all flames, will be used to help my writing process, and roast and delicious goodies I so desire. Merry early Samhain (Halloween)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not adding new chapters. Being in my Senior year of school is pretty stressful. I have read the comments, and will do my best to pace myself more with the story. I have a tendency to think faster than I can type. Thank you for giving me your thoughts on my stories, and please keep it up. Now onto the story.**

After Harry's inheritance, the group decided it would be best to clean out and sell the house. Throughout the month before most of them return to Hogwarts, everyone worked together in cleaning out everything, packing, and shrinking everything that was going to Japan. Harry called the number is mother had written down, and found that it was the personal number to the headmaster of Cross Academy. Harry explained everything to the headmaster, and got permission to send the Dursleys, Sirius, and Remus to the school to set up their new lives there. He knew for a fact that the group was not going to last long in Hogwarts, so set up the possibility of going to school there as well.

With all of the stuff with Headmaster Cross covered, the house packed up, and being set up for Hogwarts, the whole group piled into the magically expanded car. THe first destination being Kings Cross Station for the Hogwarts entourage.

"Ok, we all have our mirrors and phones to keep in contact right? You all have your blood vials?" Harry asks with a slight mother hen tone.

"Yes Harry, we have absolutely everything that we need. Now calm down, and get out of the car so that you can fake your way through Hogwarts. The boys and I will have the house set up by the time you get to Japan, hopefully at least. Have a good year, and please be careful," Petunia says with a smile.

While it had taken a while, everyone trusted each other, and were completely forgiven for their past behavior. The whole group was now a very close knit family more than anything.

"Ok, I'm just worried about everyone, and how well this is all going to work. Be safe and have a good flight," Harry says with a sigh as he gets out of the car. The rest of the group had gotten out and split up so people didn't realise they came together. "Also Remus, make sure to keep Sirius in line. We don't need Petunia to try and kill him again."

"I will do my best Harry, now go before you are late," Remus says with a smile.

Harry smiles at them, closes the door, and heads to the express. It would not do to get caught by Ron or Ginny this early in the game. Once through the entrance, Harry boards the train and heads for the very back compartment where the rest of the group is.

In the compartment, Harry sees the whole group draped on top of one another in a giant cuddle pile. Harry closes the door, and wards the door to the nines. No one was coming in, seeing them, or even realizing the compartment was there unless they allowed it.

At the exact moment that the group decided to get changed into their school robes, there was a knock at the door. Harry stood up and answered the door. In front of him stood both creevy boys, and Lee Jordan.

"What can I do for you boys?" Harry asks easily.

"I wanted to know if you had seen the twins. I just reached my inheritance, so I know they did too. I wanted to them to know they are still my friends, and that I support them. While my inheritance is a light creature, I know theirs isn't, and I really don't care. Also knowing you, your inheritance was dark and led to you being the boss of your group even more than you were before. I came to offer my assistance and friendship to everyone," Lee said seriously.

"Ok, you can come in Lee. The twins will catch you up," Harry says as moves enough to let Lee into the compartment. "Now how can I help you two?" He asks the Creevy boys.

"We had an early inheritance, and are werewolves. We can tell you are our alpha, and came to you for help. We know that you are a vampire, and want to be turned into hybrids. If we stay here and go home, we won't live to see next year. Dumbledore said something to our parent when I started Hogwarts, and they have been abusive ever since," Colin explained.

"Ok, come in you two. I will help you," Harry said as moves over to let in. Once they are inside,he closes the door, and explains everything that needs to happen to the boys and Lee who decided to help more by joining the pack.

"Now are you absolutely sure you want this you three? Once I do this, there is no backing out," Harry asks to clarify for them.

"We are sure Harry, we want this so we can be closer to our alpha and pack," the Creevey boys say in unison.

"I'm sure I want this Harry. With my inheritance being a veela, no one will notice the vampire influence. This also allows me to run the twin's shop here while they start one there. I can also visit whenever I want. No one is going to question it truthfully, and I am totally all for helping my pack. The Gryffindors were already my friends, and I like all the other people in the room with us. I would love to be a part of your pack for that simple reason. So, yes, I want this Harry," Lee says or more like miny rants.

"Well ok, take off your shirts and ties and we can get started," Harry says simply.

The three boys do as they are told and Harry quickly but safely bites and turns them into hybrids like the rest of their group. After the three were turned, he offered them vials filled with his blood to keep them from falling to level E status. Once the three new members were off done changing, everyone got dressed and ready for Hogwarts.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I will try and update as much as I possibly can. Please tell me how you feel, and know that any flames will be used to roast marshmallows and improving my stories.**


End file.
